


The Talk

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bi!Max - Freeform, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships Negotiations, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Max has a needed talk with Dilara.





	The Talk

Max have been confused and anxious about his own feelings. But It wasn't until Dilara came to talk to him he had to face it.

\- Max what's happening? You look confused and distant ... You know you can count on me 

\- Dilara I .... 

\- You know you can count on me for everything right? What is going on?

\- I am confused. I like you but sometimes when I look at Daniel I want to kiss him, when I see Lando I just want to embrace him and not let him go. Hell same with Charles I just wanted to slap him on a wall and kiss him senseless .... 

\- So you are bisexual?

\- I dont know, I think so. It's all very new to me .... Forgive me? I will understand if you break up with me ... 

\- Max Emilian Verstappen I love you and you being bisexual does not diminish that. But you obviously need some time to explore it. So I propose an open relationship, you can explore but we are still together. My only rule is that you to be true and if you fall in love with someone you tell me so we can go our ways.

\- You don't exist Dilara, thanks for supporting me...

Max goes and hugs Dilara tightly and kisses her.

\- I love you 

\- I love you too Max.


End file.
